The Boys are Back in Town
by KBD99
Summary: The Ruffs come back to town after being gone for 11 years. Will their be love or blood? Mainly reds.
1. Chapter 1

Blossom POV:

It's been 11 years since the RowdyRuff Boys disappeared. Me and my sisters are now 16 and starting our sophomore year and the crime rate as dramatically dropped since the Boys left. MoJo passed away, Fuzzy retired to his cabin, Princess gave up and just bullies us at school, and the rest have disappeared. The only criminals that are left are the Gang Green Gang and Sedusa, with the occasional attacks by Him. The PowerPunks go to our school and are our friends because of all our similarities.

"Today is the anniversary of the first time Townsville was saved by the PowerPuff Girls, so we are going to talk about all the villains that were beaten by the Puffs. We'll start off with the RowdyRuff Boys.", said the teacher. I was currently in History class with Berserk and today was PowerPuff Day. Berserk raised her hand, when the picture of the Ruffs was put up on the projector.

"Who are the RowdyRuff Boys?", she asked the teacher. Just then their was a knock on the door and when the principle opened the door.

"Hello students, you are going to have a new classmate. Treat him like a normal person.", said the Principle. Then the boy stepped in, he was handsome. He had long orange hair, a red hat, a dark red tank-top, baggy jeans, and black and red jordan sneakers. I then looked in his eyes and saw they were blood red and I finally recognized who it was.

"Brick!", I said/ screamed as I got up from my seat ready to attack.

"Calm down pinky, I'm not here to fight. Me and my brothers are here to learn.", he said with that cocky grin that I hated.

"Bullshit!", I said. I then pinned him to the wall with one hand and had the other ready to punch him in his smug face.

"Go ahead pinky, punch me. Shove my teeth down my throat.", he said calling my bluff. He then grabbed my waist, picked me up, and moved me to the side.

"Brick, Blossom, play nice.", said the principle who then left.

"Hey, thats me when I was 5.", said Brick pointing at the picture as I went back to my seat.

"So you're a RowdyRuff Boy?", asked Berserk. Brick's face then went to confusion.

"I'm the leader, Brick. Why do you look like Blossom?", he asked.

"I'm her from another dimension.", said Berserk.

"Now let's continue our lesson on Mr. JoJo and his brothers.", interrupted the teacher.

"Sure, what do you want to know?", asked Brick.

"I'd like to teach the class and you can sit next to Blossom, if you don't mind.", said the teacher and I nearly fainted.

"Fine, have fun teaching them about me and my brothers.", Brick said as he took the seat next to me.

"Now the Ruffs are the strongest villains to fight the Puffs, second to the PowerPunk Girls.", said the teacher. Brick nearly fell out of his chair.

"Umm... me and my brothers are the strongest villains to fight the Puffs and are surely stronger than the PowderPunk Girls.", Brick said.

"Excuse me! You couldn't beat me!", said Berserk.

"Easily.", said Brick.

"Why's that?", asked Berserk.

"Because me and my brothers were training and getter immensely stronger while we were gone.", Brick said.

"Prove it!", said Berserk.

"Fine, after school, desert 15 miles south of here, be there.", said Brick.

"You bet I will.", said Berserk.

"Then it's a date.", said Brick with that same cocky grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Buttercup POV:

I had gym first period, so I thought the day would start off well. Brute was in my class and we always competed in the sports, seeing who could score more or play better defense. The class started and the teacher told us to gather around.

"We have a new student today, you are expected to treat him with respect.", said the coach. I giggled at this, I didn't respect many people and I doubted I would respect the new kid. He then stepped to in front of the group. He had medium length spiky hair that was black, he had forrest green eyes, he had a scar on his cheek, and he was built, his muscles popped out of his shirt. I looked over and saw Brute looking at him with goo-goo eyes **(a/n she thinks he looks good)**.

"Sup everybody, my name is Butch JoJo, of the RowdyRuff Boys.", he said with a cocky tone in his voice.

"What the hell are you doing here?", I asked him with venom in my voice.

"I'm here because Brick made me. But now that I know me and you share a class Butter-babe, I might as well have some fun.", he said with a smile on his face. I growled angrily at him, he just winked at me. I did think he was handsome, in fact I thought he was the best looking boy in this school. But I sure as hell wasn't going to let him know that.

"Why don't you just go screw off?", I asked with venom in my voice turning away from him because I didn't want him to see me blushing.

"You're so cute when your mad BC. So, who's the person that looks so much like you?", he said which made me blush even more.

"That's Brute, she is me from another dimension.", I said.

* * *

Butch POV:

"Hi Brute, what's your dimension like?", I asked interested. She blushed when I asked her the question.

"Well everyone who is good here is evil and everyone who is evil here is good.", she said.

"What am I like in your dimension?", I asked.

"Breaker? Well he loves everything and doesn't prefer to fight. He is really clumsy as well, and stupid.", she said. He really did sound like the opposite of me.

"So you're a naughty version of Buttercup? I wonder who is stronger.", I said.

"She's stronger than me, we had to trick them, just like you and your brothers, to beat them.", said Buttercup. Man, I missed her... she is so beautiful now. For the years we were gone I missed messing with her and fighting her. I missed the sound of her voice and the color of her eyes. Out there I realized I didn't want to destroy her, I wanted her.

"So you're stronger, huh? How bout me and you spar after school, their is a dessert 15 miles south here, how bout it?", I asked.

"I would love to spar with you, then maybe after the spare we can go get smoothies?", she asked with a smile while blushing.

"It's a date.", I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Bubbles POV:

I had chorus first period and I was excited. Me and Brat were the best singers in the chorus, I was a soprano and Brat was an alto. When I got to class and I herd a voice I never herd before, obviously a new student. He was singing some sort of song.

_"__There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best_

_For my talents are renowned far and wide  
When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night  
I excel without ever even trying  
With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms  
I have seen grown men give out a shriek  
With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed moan  
I have swept the very bravest off their feet_

_Yet year after year, it's the same routine_

_And I grow so weary of the sound of screams  
And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King  
Have grown so tired of the same old thing_

_Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones_

_An emptiness began to grow_  
_There's something out there, far from my home_  
_A longing that I've never known_

_I'm a master of fright, and a demon of light_  
_And I'll scare you right out of your pants_  
_To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky_  
_And I'm known throughout England and France_

_And since I am dead, I can take off my head_  
_To recite Shakespearean quotations_  
_No animal nor man can scream like I can_  
_With the fury of my recitations_

_But who here would ever understand_  
_That the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin_  
_Would tire of his crown, if they only understood_  
_He'd give it all up if he only could_

_Oh, there's an empty place in my bones_  
_That calls out for something unknown_  
_The fame and praise come year after year_  
_Does nothing for these empty tears", _every one clapped when he was finished, it was obvious he was auditioning for the part of Jack for the school play. I already got the part of Sally.

"You were wonderful, it's a pleasure to add you to our group and to have you play Jack in our play.", said the teacher. I finally got to see the new kid. He had wavy dirty blonde hair, dark ocean blue eyes, and he wasn't tall or huge but he still had impressive muscle tone.

"Thank you. Who is playing Sally?", the new kid asked.

"I am, my name is...", I started.

"Bubbles!", he said in shock.

"How do you know my name?", I asked him.

"You really don't remember me. I'll give you a hint, 'We're the_ and we wanna fight!', was our catch phrase.", he said and once he did I realized it was Boomer.

"Does that mean your brothers are here as well?", I asked. He nodded his head.

"Why does it seem so quiet around town now a days?", he asked me.

"All but a few villains retired or died of old age.", I said.

"So Mojo is dead?", he asked.

"Yeah."

"Thank God, I really hated that guy.", he said with a smile on his face.

"Hey after school, do you want to hang out?", I asked him. I still didn't know what they were doing here and if they were still evil, but me and Boomer always hung out, even when he was evil. He didn't enjoy fighting as much as his brothers, and didn't get why they wanted to destroy us.

"Sure, we can go watch Brick and Butch's fights.", he said.

"Wait, who are they fighting?", I asked.

"Brick is fighting someone named Berserk and Butch is fighting someone named Brute. I have no idea who they are.", he said laughing and scratching the back of his head.

"They are Blossom and Buttercup from another dimension.", I said.

"Is their a you from that dimension?"

"Yeah, her name is Brat but she's out sick today."


End file.
